My Virus 2
by taigataiga
Summary: Sekuel [My Virus]. Mikan yang sudah sembuh sakit sekarang sedang depresi karena satu dan lain hal. Dia berniat melabrak si sialan yang membuatnya galau seperti ini. [Gakuen Alice with all its characters belongs to Tachibana Higuchi]


"HO-TA-RUUUUUU! Selamat pagi!"

Mikan Sakura menghambur ke pelukan gadis berambut ungu di depannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, sahabat baiknya itu tidak mengelak.

"Pagi, Mikan." sahut Hotaru kalem. "Kamu sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah, aku sudah sehat walafiat!" Mikan tersenyum lebar. "Habis, Hotaru mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang setiap pulang sekolah untuk menjengukku! Sudah pasti aku cepat sehat, kan!"

Hotaru meletakkan tangannya di dahi Mikan. "Habisnya, waktu hari pertama sakit, kamu tiba-tiba tambah panas, kan? Tapi sekarang kelihatannya sudah benar-benar sehat lagi."

Mikan tersenyum lebar pada Hotaru.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas!"

Dua hari yang lalu Mikan memang terjangkit flu (meskipun orang bodoh katanya nggak bisa sakit). Susah sekali bernafas, kedua lubang hidungnya mampet semua. Apalagi... ada sesuatu yang _nggak enak_ terjadi pas di hari pertama sakitnya itu.

_JANGAN! AKU TIDAK MAU INGAT-INGAT MIMPI BURUK ITU LAGI!_ Mikan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Ya, kejadian mengerikan (yang membuat Mikan sempat bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri). Natsume Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarnya, masuk tanpa ijin, menggoda Mikan (seperti biasa), lalu...

Yang paling tidak terlupakan, dia... merebut ciuman pertama Mikan.

Wajah Mikan akan terus memerah berapa kalipun ia mengingat kejadian ini. Kalau ia ingat wajah Natsume saat itu, apa yang dilakukannya, betapa... intens, kasar, dan mendebarkannya ciuman waktu itu...

Dan yang terakhir, betapa dia merasa tidak berdaya diperlakukan seperti itu.

_Aku seperti tidak punya harga diri! Mikan Sakura, kamu bodoh sekali! Seharusnya aku melawan! Aku hajar saja dia, persis di muka nya! Biar dia tahu kalau aku juga punya perasaan!_ Mikan bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri.

_Awas saja nanti, aku akan menghajarnya! Pasti!_

Mikan dan Hotaru akhirnya sampai di kelas, dan mata Mikan langsung menyapu seisi ruangan untuk menemukan 'target'nya. Lalu dia sadar kalau anak bermata merah itu tidak ada di sini.

_Padahal kelas sudah mau mulai... di mana anak itu?_ Mikan bergumam.

"Sakura, Imai, selamat pagi!"

Mikan berbalik menghadap sumber suara. "Ruka-pyon! Pagi!" Langsung _to the point_, Mikan bertanya. "Di mana Natsume? Aku ada urusan dengannya!"

Wajah Ruka berubah sedikit mendengar Mikan langsung mencari sahabat sehidup-sematinya tersebut. "Natsume? Hari ini dia sakit flu, jadi dia dapat ijin tidak masuk."

Mata Mikan membelalak. _Hah? Rubah itu kena flu? Masa' benar-benar dari virusku waktu itu!_ Mikan kembali nge_blush_ saat ingat lagi bagaimana caranya Natsume mengambil virusnya saat itu.

"Mengherankan, ya? Aku tidak pernah menyangka Natsume yang sekuat itu bisa terjangkit flu." Ruka menambahkan.

Tapi Mikan sudah tidak mendengarkan Ruka. _Sialan anak itu! Di saat aku ingin balas dendam, dia malah beneran sakit!_

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuuga terbaring di ranjangnya. Kepalanya pening, sekujur tubuhnya panas dan berkeringat, dan ia bersin sedari tadi. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya ia sakit separah ini. Seingatnya, ia hanya sekali sakit setelah masuk Alice Academy, dan itu pun diare karena makan makanan basi. Ia belum pernah sakit parah yang memaksa dirinya untuk berbaring dan tidur.<p>

Dan mengingat dari mana ia mendapat penyakit ini, Natsume terkekeh pelan.

"Virus juga... sama, ya, dengan penularnya?" Natsume menatap langit-langit, menerawang. "Padahal aku tidak mudah dijangkiti penyakit. Siapa sangka virusnya... _sehebat _itu." Matanya seakan berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dipandang.

Entah kenapa langit-langit kamarnya seakan membentuk siluet wajah Mikan Sakura. Natsume tidak berkedip, berkonsentrasi memandang siluet yang sebenarnya hanya berupa imajinasinya itu.

Jarinya terangkat, dan ia menyentuh bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Sama-sama... menyebalkan, keras kepala. Kuat."

Natsume teringat ciumannya waktu itu, dan ia mengingat Mikan yang kelabakan dan meneriakkan namanya sekeras itu, padahal gadis itu sendiri sedang sakit. _Stamina yang gila-gilaan_, pikirnya.

Natsume lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kepalanya tiba-tiba bertambah pening dan sekujur tubuhnya serasa ingin ambruk, tapi ia menopang dirinya.

"Mana mungkin aku kalah _sama_ penyakit... apalagi penyakit ini."

Merasa bosan terus berbaring di kamar, Natsume memutuskan pergi keluar sebentar dan menghirup udara segar. Cuacanya sedang mendung, angin dingin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, awan gelap mengelilingi seluruh bangunan akademi.

Natsume tidak begitu peduli kalaupun akan hujan sekalipun. _Toh sudah sakit, biarlah kalaupun basah kuyup_, pikirnya. Natsume yang pribadi memang tidak begitu suka sekolah, tidak peduli dia bakalan sakit sampai selama apapun.

Natsume mencari bangku untuk duduk. Angin bertiup semakin kencang.

Dan tanpa sengaja, Natsume mendapati sosok yang sudah membuatnya sakit, tengah berjalan ke dekatnya.

* * *

><p>Mikan hendak kembali ke kamar asramanya dan ia tengah menikmati angin dingin yang rasanya menusuk tulang, saat matanya menangkap orang yang ingin dihajarnya habis-habisan kali ini sedang duduk di bangku taman, menatapnya.<p>

"Natsumeee! Di sana kamu ya!

Mikan berlari menuju ke bangku taman, bersiap-siap meneriaki anak laki-laki itu dengan semua yang ada di otaknya.

Saat hendak mulai meninju dan meneriakinya, tiba-tiba saja tetes-tetes air turun dan membasahinya.

Dengan cepat.

CTTAAAAAAARRRRR!

"Hii!" Mikan terkesiap, kaget dengan bunyi petir barusan. Hujan menderas dengan cepat, membasahi baik Mikan maupun Natsume. Mikan hanya membeku di tempatnya, antara kaget dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba, shock dengan suara petir, atau bingung harus melakukan apa saat melihat orang yang sakit flu di depannya ini kebasahan.

"Hoi, jeruk! Mau sampai kapan membeku di situ? Ayo, berteduh!"

Mikan belum sempat memproses kata-kata itu saat tiba-tiba tangan Natsume yang hangat meraih lengan Mikan yang basah oleh air hujan.

Mikan menatap punggung Natsume seraya mereka berlari menembus hujan, menuju ke gedung asrama yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ.

"Natsume, kita mau ke mana?" Mikan susah payah berteriak mengalahkan suara hujan. Mulutnya sampai kemasukan air.

"Untuk sementara kita berteduh di kamarku saja. Lebih dekat dari sini."

_Kamarnya?_ Mikan berdesis. "Ke-kenapa harus kamarmu?"

"Paling dekat dari sini. Kamu mau hujan-hujanan terus sakit lagi? Baru juga sembuh." Natsume menambahkan. "Seharusnya kamu mengkhawatirkan aku yang lagi sakit, nih. Sudah bagus aku mau mengajakmu."

Mikan kesal, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia juga malas sakit terus.

Mereka sampai di gedung asrama pemegang bintang spesial. Mikan tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi interiornya yang berbeda jauh dengan gedung asramanya karena mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Natsume. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Natsume menyeret Mikan masuk ke dalam kamar.

_DEG._

Tahu-tahu jantung Mikan memompa diri dengan irama dua kali lebih cepat. Ini pertama kalinya Mikan memasuki kamar laki-laki seumurannya (apalagi ini kamar Natsume Hyuga, orang yang _ngga_ henti-hentinya menggoda Mikan). Bau Natsume memenuhi ruangan itu. Awalnya Mikan sempat teralihkan perhatiannya dengan kamar yang luas tersebut (yang levelnya kelewat beda jauh sama kamar bintang satu nya), tapi lama-lama ia merasa gerah. Jelas bukan kepanasan dalam arti harfiah, tapi kepalanya terasa _panas_.

Seluruh mukanya juga.

"Duduk di sana." Natsume menunjuk sebuah bangku di dekat ranjang dengan nada arogan seperti biasa. Mikan mendumel kecil karena disuruh-suruh seperti itu sampai akhirnya ia duduk juga di sana.

"Aku buatkan susu hangat. Kamu mau cokelat apa vanilla?" Terdengar suara Natsume dari ruangan sebelah.

Mikan sempat terkejut, tidak habis pikir Natsume mau membuatkan susu untuknya. "Ng, cokelat saja deh."

"Oke."

Lalu suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanya rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin menderas, disusul dengan petir yang memekakkan telinga. Mikan meringis saat petir yang paling kencang dari sebelumnya tiba-tiba menyambar.

Mikan bersender di bangku itu, mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Matanya menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Kamar yang memang sudah luas itu jadi kelihatan benar-benar luas karena tidak banyak barang Natsume di sini. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa meja, sebuah rak buku besar yang sudah penuh, dan lemari pakaian. Mikan lalu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan mendapati sebuah ranjang besar.

Mikan memandangi ranjang itu beberapa saat sambil berpikir. _Jadi, ini tempat Natsume tidur setiap hari._ Kontan wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Panasnya terasa sampai ke telinga.

_A-apa-apaan 'sih, aku ini! Mikir yang nggak-nggak!_ Mikan menepuk dahinya, merasa konyol dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi tangan Mikan bergerak sendiri dan menyentuh ujung ranjang tersebut.

Belum sempat otaknya bereaksi dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan, Natsume tahu-tahu sudah muncul di belakangnya.

"Jeruk, selagi kamu ngelamun yang jorok, susu nya sudah jadi."

Mikan kaget ditembak langsung seperti itu. _Bull's eye. _"A, APA-APAAN NGELAMUN YANG J-JOROK, D, DASAR RRUBAH!"Biarpun nggak jorok-jorok amat pikirannya tadi, tapi 'kan memalukan juga kalau Natsume sampai beranggapan seperti itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Ini susunya. Rasa cokelat. Nih." Natsume menyodorkan segelas besar yang penuh oleh susu.

Mikan langsung menerimanya, meskipun masih sedikit malu, sisa-sisa yang tadi. "Terima kasih. _Itadakimasu_."

Tangan Natsume sempat bersentuhan dengan kulit Mikan. Dan Mikan sadar kalau anak ini memang sedang demam. Tangannya hangat sekali.

_Dasar Natsume, sakit pun masih terlihat segar._ Mikan tersenyum diam-diam lalu menenggak susunya.

Baik Mikan maupun Natsume menyeruput susu panas mereka perlahan-lahan. Dalam hening. Sekali lagi tidak ada suara lain selain suara hujan di luar. Kalau seandainya suara hujan tidak seribut itu, mungkin mereka bisa mendengar bahkan suara nafas masing-masing. Kesunyian yang panjang tapi anehnya tidak menyesakkan.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, Natsume memecah keheningan dengan berbicara.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku, Jeruk? Kenapa tadi berteriak-teriak?" Natsume terkekeh pelan. "Kamu mau membunuhku, ya?"

Mikan terkesiap, seperti menemukan potongan _puzzle_ yang hilang dalam ingatannya. "AAH! AKU HAMPIR LUPA!" Mikan meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di lantai lalu menunjuk Natsume. "RUBAH! AKU MAU BIKIN PERHITUNGAN!"

"Perhitungan apa, nih?" Natsume terkekeh sekali lagi, sorot matanya menantang.

"Kamu... tentu masih ingat ya kejadian dua hari lalu!" Itu bukan pertanyaan. "Aku—tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu!" Wajah Mikan merah tak karuan saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya sangat memalukan itu.

"Ah, ciuman itu?" Natsume mengerling jahil, membuat Mikan semakin malu.

"AH! JANGAN INGATKAN AKU LAGI!" jerit Mikan. "K-kamu pikir kamu b, bisa—melakukan—ITU —k, kepadaku, aku t-tidak terima!"

_Kenapa malah gagap pada saat seperti ini!_ Mikan hampir mati kepanasan karena rasa malu sudah membakar sekujur tubuhnya. Ia pasti terlihat sangat konyol. Di sisi lain, Natsume terlihat sangat puas karena hasilnya sudah jelas. Checkmate. Dengan kemenangan Natsume, sebab wajah Mikan sudah benar-benar _gosong_, dalam artian kelewat terbakar.

"Sudah, Jeruk, wajahmu sudah merah padam, tuh. Lebih baik hentikan daripada nanti malah berubah gosong beneran."

Perasaan Mikan aneh. Sangat aneh. Ia merasakan malu yang luar biasa sampai rasanya seluruh tubuhnya ingin meledak.

_Aku—aku benci perlakuan Natsume saat itu!_ Mikan ingin menangis rasanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

_Kenapa aku bisa begitu membenci kejadian waktu itu? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dia hanya mau menggodaku! Kenapa aku bisa begitu peduli? _Tahu-tahu Mikan merasa tidak berdaya luar biasa. Air matanya sudah di pelupuk dan sebentar lagi akan menetes.

Sampai akhirnya Mikan sadar, saat tetesan air matanya yang pertama jatuh ke lantai.

_Tes._

Masalahnya bukan pada ciuman. Tapi pada—bagaimana Natsume menanggapinya.

Dari awal, Mikan tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan kalau dia—kalau Natsume menciumnya. _Mikan tidak pernah keberatan._ Tapi masalahnya adalah, Natsume tidak menganggap ciuman itu serius.

Air mata Mikan menetes untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Tes._

"AAAAAAAHHH!" pekik Mikan, lalu memukul Natsume. Sekuat tenaga. Di badannya.

Natsume yang tidak mengantisipasi datangnya pukulan sekuat itu langsung kewalahan.

"Kamu—dasar—rubah—SIALAN!"

Mikan mengarahkan pukulan membabi buta; tinju, tamparan, dorongan, hantaman, dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Dan Natsume, yang sedang sakit, tidak kuat menahan luapan amarah gadis di depannya, dan akhirnya ambruk di tempat tidur.

Mikan yang sedang memukuli Natsume juga ikutan ambruk, jatuh persis di atas tubuh Natsume.

"A, aduh.." Natsume merintih kesakitan, lalu mendapati wajah Mikan yang berada di atas badannya sekarang, basah.

Oleh air mata.

"Natsume bodoh! Kamu bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, BODOH!" Mikan terisak. Isakannya makin lama makin keras. Natsume terpana, tidak menyangka Mikan akan menangis.

"Kamu bodoh sekali! Berani-beraninya kamu mempermainkan perasaan perempuan! Kamu pikir tindakanmu itu apa, hah! Cuma sekadar mencium? Kamu _nggak_ mikirin dampaknya buatku!"

Natsume masih dalam keadaan terpana yang sama, dan ultimatum Mikan berlanjut, masih diiringi dengan tangisan.

"Oke, mungkin kamu sudah sering mencium cewek lain. Tapi yang dua hari lalu itu—" Mikan menenggak ludah atas pahitnya kata-kata yang akan dia lontarkan. "—ciuman pertamaku! Kamu benar-benar nggak bertanggung jawab dengan seenaknya menciumku dan malah menggunakannya buat bahan ledekan! Kamu seharusnya tahu perasaan perempuan lebih halus dari itu!

"Kalau mau bercanda, memangnya nggak ada bahan yang lebih sopan?" Muka Mikan terasa panas oleh rasa malu dan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Kamu... kamu membuatku jadi kayak orang bodoh, mau aja mikirin—dan bahkan, oke, BERDEBAR karena soal begituan, padahal kamu sendiri yang melakukan merasa itu cuma bercanda."

Natsume terkesiap. Hampir tidak percaya akan kata-kata barusan. _Hah? Mikan berkata dia—memikirkan kejadian waktu itu_? Mata Natsume melebar, saat Mikan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang mata Natsume nanar. Mata Mikan merah, air matanya masih mengalir. Tidak sampai dua detik kemudian, anak itu menjerit.

"Kamu... BODOH! DASAR TIDAK SENSITIF!"

Dan PLAK! Sebuah tamparan sukses didaratkan di atas wajah Natsume.

Natsume masih kaget dengan kata-kata Mikan tadi, serasa nge_fly_, dan tamparan itu membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah capek sama kamu! Sebaiknya kamu cari perempuan lain buat dipermainkan!" Mikan benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia lalu cepat-cepat berdiri dari posisi semula dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"H-hei, tunggu!" Natsume buru-buru menyusul Mikan dan meraih lengannya.

"Lepas, Natsume!" Mikan mengentakkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan syukurlah, mungkin karena tenaga yang melemah oleh penyakit, tangannya lepas.

Mikan baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika sepasang tangan Natsume terjulur dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang lalu berbisik pelan.

"Aku bilang tunggu sebentar, Mikan Sakura."

DEG.

DEG. DEG. DEG. DEG.

Di saat seperti ini, jantung Mikan malah berdebar dua kali—bukan, tiga kali lebih cepat. Kakinya lemas seperti agar-agar dan mukanya panas sekali. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Natsume di tengkuknya.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi?" Suara Mikan lebih seperti berbisik, pelan sekali.

"Aku.. minta maaf."

DEG! Kata-kata barusan sukses membuat Mikan terhenyak.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu akan semarah itu. Kejadian dua hari lalu—aku benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sebelumnya dan sembarangan saja melakukan itu padamu tanpa mau memikirkan dampaknya. Selama ini aku selalu menggodamu dan aku pikir itu masih dalam batas kewajaran. Aku sangat bodoh. Aku benar-benar brengsek waktu itu. Maafkan aku."

Mikan terpaku mendengarkan rentetan kalimat itu dari mulut Natsume. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Natsume meminta maaf sepanjang itu kepadanya.

Mikan... tersentuh.

Dan bukan hanya itu, Mikan baru menyadari bahwa tangan Natsume yang sedari tadi memeluknya sudah panas sampai terasa membakar. Kepala Natsume yang diletakkan di atas leher Mikan juga hangat sekali. Mikan hampir lupa, Natsume 'kan sedang sakit.

Yah, mau tak mau (sebenarnya sih memang mau), Mikan tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Natsume yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Yasudah, kamu kumaafkan."

Meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Mikan tahu Natsume sedang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, badanmu panas sekali."

"Ini 'kan gara-gara virusmu juga."

"Siapa suruh kamu mengambilnya dariku, hah!" desis Mikan sambil berbalik memandang Natsume.

Natsume tertawa pelan. "Tadi kamu memukulku keras sekali. Rasanya satu tulang rusukku patah." Natsume memegangi dadanya sambil merintih.

"HAH? MA-MASA?" Mikan panik bukan main. _Masa' gara-gara pukulanku tulang rusuknya patah? Aku harus bagaimana?_

Natsume yang melihat kepanikan Mikan langsung tertawa diam-diam. _Dia percaya. Dasar jeruk._

"Iya, rasanya sakit sekali. Di sini." Natsume menarik tangan Mikan, kelihatannya sih mau menunjukkan bagian mana yang sakit, tapi ternyata Natsume malah menarik Mikan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi..." Natsume memamerkan senyum nakalnya. "Kalau kamu mau menciumku lagi, aku yakin pasti tulang rusuknya akan tersambung lagi."

"DA, DASAR NATSUME BODOH!"

Lalu Mikan memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Natsume. Lembut dan manis.


End file.
